Fuel economy is an important consideration in designing a vehicle. Engineers attempt to design control systems such as automatic transmissions, valve timing systems, throttle control systems, etc., to achieve optimum fuel efficiency relative to the performance of the vehicle. Improper vehicle utilization and imprudent driving behavior may, however, adversely affect fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Therefore, a system that indicates the state of fuel consumption of the vehicle to a driver may be desirable. The driver may use this information to alter vehicle utilization and driving habits to realize the designed fuel efficiency of the vehicle.